


Windows 69

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Computers, F/M, Hentai, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, but with wires instead of tenticles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: He got the thing from Japan. There, Windows was a whole lot different there!





	Windows 69

He started it up. It booted with a black screen with small Japanese text in white. So, Bill just randomly pressed keys until something happened.

It was the "enter" key that started it all.

The screen went to black, then to a pink screen with white Japanese text. Bill could not even. 

"Uhh. _Uhh_." Bill struck around on the keyboard randomly, only making it worse. The monitor then had a pixelated, digital, female face, making a seductive grin. 

"Um, _hi?_ " Bill asked. The thing replied with a shy giggle. Then, it got nasty. _Very_ nasty. 

An ethernet cable unwound and tickled Bill, from his chest, all the way down to his groin. To that, Bill became "excited".

"Woah. What do you think you're doing?! I'm happily married, and I, um--"

The thing giggled again, with its young, playful lady voice. With a wink of her eye, she went to work. Another cord, a VGA cable, appeared, and slowly but surely found its way down Bill's clothed ass crack, and poked at his hole through the pants. 

"Ah! Wha-what was that for?! Is this thing tryin' to... _rape me_ _?"_

The "arms" of the computer brought Bill to his feet, and pulled his pants down around his ankles. And let the silicon lovemaking begin! The VGA cable poked teasingly at Bill's now exposed, tight, nerdy hole, making him go nuts.

"Why _hello there_ _!_ What's this? Does a little computer girl want to explore its creator? _I think so!_ "

He allowed the electronic intruder in, the adapter prying open his hole on its way in. That's not all it could do! This was only the beginning! The "lady" slid in what looked like a slim power adapter jack into Bill's urethra. Gates could only gasp and strain out in pained pleasure. It slid in, deeper and deeper, Bill watching the adapter part disappear into his urethra, reducing itself to just a thin black wire coming out of his glans. Then, suddenly...

_***ZAP!*** _

Bill's dick became charged with electricity from the cord within it.

" _*hiss!*_ There's just something about that shock that gets me spaced out. Whatever it is, just _keep going!_ " 

Another wire appeared out of the dark abyss of under the desk, holding on to a diskette. Another one appears, wrapped around...a _lube bottle._

_Oh boy. Here it goes._

_*splurt!*_ The lube covered the diskette in clear, slick. The wire/hand waved it around erotically in Bill's face. 

"I-I'm afraid that won't fit in _there!"_ Bill gestured to his rump. The thing spoke some Japanese, as if saying:

"Don't worry. I'll make it work".

Multiple wires came together to form arms, taking complete control of his body, then the arms formed fingers. A "finger" popped into Bill's sphincter. The texture of every distinct cable, as well as the steady, humming pulse of the electric kept Bill dazed enough to quit his resisting. "She" put on a snarky grin before "ripping" out the adapter out of his cock, making Gates plea for mercy, before cream-colored precome leaked out in its place to ease the pain. Bill shuddered in it all, including the "hands", which were now three fingers inside him. 

_He was ready._

A corner of the diskette had Bill's anal flesh puckered around it snugly. You know the wire that was in Bill's dick. Well, the thing now was wrapped around his rock-hard member, pumping it with as easy rhythm to start with. Nevertheless, floppy disks as butt plugs and adapters administering BJ's were not all Win69 was made for!

Harder, tougher cables joined, and formed a penile intruder, ready to sodomize Bill's mouth. It was long and thick enough to fuck his mouth inside out. 

"Wow, That _sure_ does look painful to take on." Bill noted, astounded at the machine's abilities. Well, what else could he do? He was tied to a computer chair by cords, by a horny Japanese sex computer, with an OS as such. 

Meanwhile, the diskette now was halfway inside of Bill. All this, while the computer tried again and again to shove its "toy" into his mouth, the man near orgasm. 

"No! No! Nu-uh! Nope!" Bill darted his head about, missing the wired, imitation dick. But, she _knew._ And she caught him. 

"No! No! Uh-ahh- _*glurk!*_ Mmnngh. _Ohhh_ _!_ _*slurp!* *moaaannn!*"_ Bill underestimated the power of that computer cock. It was, surprisingly, soft, comfy, and hard _not_ to suck on, causing his mouth to leak thick, sloppy drool out of its corners. He felt another thing, though. It was the diskette. He was getting ass-fucked by a diskette, and she _knew_ what she was doing! 

In, and out.

In, and out, going in a little further each time.

In.

And out.

He could finally feel the cum building up inside of him, and it was _a lot!_

Building. 

From his balls, all the way up to his urethra. Then, it all cannonballed out with a _*splortch!*,_ its owner melodiously roaring and crying out in lust.

"Auuugh. * _pant!*_ At least that part's done-oh." He noticed the monitor had a splatter of Bill's seed, all over the screen. To respond, she giggled sweetly, kinda sounding like a Japanese lady's giggle.

"Oh, you." Bill snickered. "Here. Let me." His jizz tasted tangy, as he licked it kindly off her screen. 

"Thank you.", it read in characters for a few seconds. Bill just happened to randomly guess it translated to "Thank You", and appropriately replied with:

" _You're welcome, sweetie."_


End file.
